The present invention relates to an elastically deformable antenna reflector for a spacecraft, such as an artificial satellite or space probe.
It is known that the items of equipment, such as the antennas, solar panels, etc, associated with a spacecraft have to be able to be folded in order to be able to be accommodated in a launch vehicle (rocket, shuttle) and to be deployed after ejection out of said launch vehicle, so as to take up their operational configuration.